


A Real Pain in the Foot

by headasexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Getting High, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor Magnus Bane, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Laughing Gas, M/M, Patient Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: Alec looked at the face peering down at him from the side of the bed. He looked down at Alec with the kindest gaze he’d ever seen, with his gentle eyes and easy smile.“You’re so beautiful."***Alec goes in for a medical procedure, gets high on nitrous oxide, and relentlessly hits on his doctor, Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	A Real Pain in the Foot

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt - Nail

Alec laid back like the admitting nurse told him to do and took in deep measured breaths of the mask she’d given him, trying to let the nitrous do its work to take away the throbbing in his foot. She said it should be a simple enough procedure and that he wouldn’t feel much after the gas. 

It was his own fault that he was here. With all of the work he’d been doing on the deck lately, he should’ve known that it would be just his luck that a loose nail was just waiting to make its way straight through his bare foot.

He felt giddy and a little lightheaded as he held the mask the nurse left for him against his chest. She told him the doctor wouldn’t be long, but it felt like no time at all before he came into his room.

“Mr. Lightwood,” he said as. “I’m Dr. Bane. I see Nurse Loss has already come by to prep you. How are we feeling?”

Alec looked at the face peering down at him from the side of the bed. He looked down at Alec with the kindest gaze he’d ever seen, with his gentle eyes and easy smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispered as he tried to reach up to touch him. He let out a low chuckle as he took Alec’s grasping hand in his own. His fingers were numb and clumsy and he wished he could feel the hand holding his.

“That’s nice to hear, Mr. Lightwood. Now, if you ever start to feel any discomfort, just take another breath from that mask, okay?”

He watched as the hand gently slipped away. He let out a small noise of protest, but then he heard the man’s reassuring voice talking to him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Mr. Lightwood. We’ll fix you up before you know it.”

Alec watched as the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen working on his foot. He knew he was babbling over how cute the man was. He just smiled sweetly back at Alec as he worked. Soon enough it was over and he gingerly took the mask from Alec.

“I’m going to let you have a few minutes to clear your head and I’ll be back.”

As the nitrous wore off and he came back to himself, he felt a deep embarrassment over _hitting on the man pulling a nail out of his foot_. He knew his cheeks must’ve been bright red when Dr. Bane walked back in. Alec began stammering out apologies, but he just held up a finger to quiet him.

“Don't be embarrassed, Alec. Now, let me walk you through our exit procedures.”

His cheeks didn’t feel any less warm as he listened. Before Alec could finally leave, Dr. Bane stopped him.

“Here’s my card. Feel free to call me sometime,” he said, eyes full of promise.

Alec took the card, finally feeling those gentle fingers brushing against his as he did, and he smiled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542102) by [i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not)




End file.
